


Shower Time

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Filth, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Riding, Smut, and you love it, its pure smut, prompt, there is literally nothing but porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert comes out from the shower and Aaron is just too tempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

"RIght there. Fuck don't stop....Ah....."  
Aaron held his hips in place as he fucked into Robert; sending him over the edge and making him come over the sheets. He pounded into him and pulled out in time to come in stripes over his back.  
"Fuck.....fuck...."  
He jerked his cock until the last of his orgasm was on Robert's skin then collapsed back onto the bed. Robert groaned and fell onto his stomach before chuckling,  
"Well good morning to you too."  
Aaron kissed his shoulder and looked at the time,  
"It's quarter past."  
Robert groaned again,  
"Alright...you wanna join me?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You go."  
Robert climbed from the bed and groaned,  
"Fuck....sitting is gonna be fun today."  
"Make sure you wash your back."  
Robert grinned and headed into the bathroom.

Aaron yawned and scratched his stomach lazily; he looked over at the bathroom door and chewed his lip as he listened to the sound of the shower. When it turned off he sat up slowly and waited for Robert to come back in the room. He smiled when Robert walked in; only to freeze at the sight of him. The man stood before him, towel wrapped around his waist and hair slicked back with water,  
"Showers free if you want it."  
Aaron couldn't take his eyes from Roberts bare chest; drops of water moving slowly over his skin,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron met his eye and smirked as he moved across the bed toward Robert and ran a finger down his chest before leaning in and licking the drop of water from his skin. Robert smiled and pushed his hands through Aaron's hair,  
"Hey."  
Aaron gripped his hips and brought him closer; pressing open kisses to his wet skin and working his way up to Roberts throat where he sucked and bit at the skin there,  
"O-once already this morning not enough for you?"  
Aaron pulled away and looked at him,  
"Shut up."  
He pulled Robert down and kissed him; gripping his wet hair and pulling the towel free to throw on the floor. He pulled back again and looked at Roberts naked body; hunger running through him as he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his legs around Roberts ankles to keep him in place. He took Roberts cock in his hand and looked up; leaning in to catch more droplets of water on his tongue.

Roberts eyes fluttered shut as Aaron started working him to full hardness; all the while pressing kisses and bites to his hips before replacing his hands with his mouth and moving his hands around to knead the soft flesh of Roberts arse. He slipped his fingers into Roberts crack as he swallowed him down and pressed two in easily, thanks to the half-asleep sex they'd had before Robert went for a shower. Robert groaned and gripped Aaron's hair as the man fingered him slowly, scissoring his open and sucking him down. He pulled his mouth from his cock with an obscene sound that made Robert twitch and smiled up at him,  
"I want you."  
Robert swallowed and nodded; his head falling back with a groan as Aaron worked his fingers over his sweet spot.  
"Oof...yeah."  
Aaron licked a path past Roberts cock, up his stomach,  
"I want to be inside you."  
Robert groaned again and Aaron smiled against his skin,  
"I want to make sure you can't think about anything else today except me. And my cock. And what I've done to you."  
Robert whimpered slightly, arching inwards as Aaron stretched up slightly to run his tongue over his nipple; taking the nub between his teeth and then sucking until it was hard before moving to the next one. His fingers still working Roberts prostate until the man groaned,  
"Oh god fuck me. Fuck me."  
Aaron grinned and pulled his fingers free;  
"Turn around."  
Aaron gave his own hard cock a few tugs before spreading his legs and pulling Robert down. He sank in to Aaron's cock easily and groaned in relief when he was fully sated. He pressed his back against Aaron's chest and gripped the sheets on either side of him; turning his head to catch Aaron's lips in a kiss as he started rocking his hips,  
"Oh....fuck."  
Aaron wrapped one hand around Roberts flushed cock and the other around his neck. Roberts own hands moved to grip Aaron's thighs as he started moving faster,  
"Talk to me....talk to me."  
Aaron grinned into another kiss at the request,  
"You like my cock?"  
"Yeah..."  
"No one can fuck you like I can. No one can make you come like I can."  
Robert panted and shook his head,  
"No-no one."  
"You're a slut for it aren't you? So desperate for it you'll do anything."  
Robert groaned as Aaron started stroking him; his grip on his throat tightening just enough in the way he knew Robert loved,  
"You gonna wear my load all day? You gonna go sit in meetings and pretend you're not aching? That you're not full of my come?"  
"Ah...yes....fuck..."  
Aaron started rocking his own hips as Roberts movements increased,  
"Y-you gonna sit there and think about me bending you over the desk and fucking you? Gonna think about my tongue in your ass before my cock is?"  
Robert whimpered slightly and dug his fingers into Aaron's thighs,  
"You gonna imagine what it feels like when you're talking to people? Gonna have to run off and jerk it in a bathroom."  
Robert pushed his hips down and started riding him harder. Aaron's eyes fluttered shut and he picked up the pace of his hand,  
"Fuck...fuck..."  
Robert pulled Aaron's head in and kissed him, his hand moving to cover the one on his throat,  
"Do it."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"You sure?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Please."  
Aaron gripped his throat more tightly; making Robert gasp as he pounded up into him. Robert closed his eyes as he struggled for breath before arching his back and coming across his stomach and chest. Aaron gripped him more tightly and came as well, pumping load after load into the man before dropping his hands and falling back into the bed. Robert rolled off him onto all fours and coughed as he tried to catch his breath. Aaron immediately sat up and rubbed his back,  
"Are you okay? Shit did I do it too much?"  
Robert shook his head and gasped,  
"Fine. I'm fine."  
He rubbed his throat and looked at Aaron. He climbed over to him and kissed him,  
"I'm fine."  
Aaron nodded,  
"You sure?"  
He moved Roberts head to check him,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert grinned,  
"Don't be. I wanted it."  
He looked down at himself,  
"Christ I shot buckets."  
He moved his hips slightly,  
"So did you by the feel of it."  
Aaron kissed him again,  
"You sure you're okay?"  
Robert pushed his hair back and cupped Aaron's face,  
"I'm fine. I'm a bit shaky from that...mind blowing orgasm."  
He said it with a laugh and Aaron smiled,  
"Come here."  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him gently,  
"I love you."  
Aaron gripped his arms,  
"I love you too."  
Robert smiled,  
"I'm gonna need another shower."  
He winked at Aaron,  
"Wanna wash my back?"  
Aaron laughed and climbed from the bed,  
"What are you waiting for?"  
Robert laughed and watched him as he went into the bathroom; he rubbed his throat gently and smirked to himself before standing up and following him.


End file.
